moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thronbridge Debacle
' |side2='Mongrel Races' |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Foreman Harrow}} |commanders2=N/A |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= * * *Thronbridge Company |forces2= Troggs Acidic Oozes |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Moderate |casual2=Moderate |casual3= |casual4= }} The Thronbridge Company is the Citrine Eagle's main source of income via exports though the Matriarch's stake in the Company. Word has spread within Talongrab that miners of the company in the Irondeep Mine have been forced to evacuate the mines at a moments notice. The Troggs have burrowed out from the ground, and disrupt operations and troop movements between Alterac Valley, and Talongrab in Stonejaw Pass. This account of events is noted as-it-happened through updates via the Citrine Eagle's heralds, rather than a formal chronology. Syncing up with the Company The Citrine Eagle began their night navigating Stonejaw pass by the cover of a near-blizzard before nightfall in an attempt to make contact with the miners. They were met squarely by a Stonejaw Trogg ambush halfway into a recess in the pass. However, the Eagles thwarted the troggs with relative ease. Davian Rosswald and Ainsley squarely secured killing blows on their enemies and Andurius Soulrender managed to force one to flee the skirmish. Having been victorious, the group then worked together to remove a felled tree that blocked the pass just before nightfall. Their travels in the bleak pass near night almost left them lost, but the Eagles made it to the Irondeep Miner's Camp just before night took hold. There, they met a downtrodden camp. Men with acidic burns eating at their bodies and a haggard foreman. They have begun to prepare defenses at the encampment to keep anything from leaving the mine, and food will soon be more readily available to the stranded miners. Securing the Way Home After finding the surviving miners at their camp, the Eagles learned that they were seriously injured, some even missing limbs due to the acid of some creature that they must have encountered in the mines before fleeing -- or during. Knowing the miners would have to make the trek back like this already, the Eagles trekked into the blizzard for a hunt, hoping they brought back enough food to sustain the camp on the way back home. It did not take long for the Eagles to come upon tracks in the snow, humanoid in nature and leading deeper into the forests. They were ambushed by troggs riding rams. Yes, they were riding rams. After fighting -- and a lot of headbutting -- they managed to kill the troggs, and secured one ram to be taken back to camp for immediate food. But that would not be enough, so they trekked on. Davian Rosswald and Marielie Solnebren discovered the eaten corpse of a dwarven hunter off to the side of the path, and the group followed the hunter's companion's tracks further on. They came to a rise, near a steep drop into a valley, where they were met with the other hunter's corpse, in much the same state as the first. Dozens of wolves appeared from the trees, each large enough to carry an Orcish warrior on its back. Shindo Malphur managed to scare many of them away, but the rest were intent on making the Eagles dinner. After a harrowing battle, the Eagles came out victorious and returned to the miner camp with more food than they would probably know what to do with. Entering the Mine Bounty. The miners held up at the Irondeep encampment eat well. The Citrine Eagles have assured they can at least live in peace just above the ominous quarry. But the ground stirs. The brave.. and stubborn miners want to get back to work now. While an evacuation is imminent, they yearn for answers before they dare depart. With the Troggs a fleeting memory - it is up to the Citrine Eagle to delve into the mining operation to uncover the truth. The Eagles managed to recruit a guide into the mine via the feast of meat situated by them the night prior with their hunt. Gus, a worker in the mine, helped the Eagles navigate their way through the quarry, and into the mines... In the quarry however Ainsley found medicine, and Andurius Soulrender found what looked to be a Kirin Tor Crest on a shield. Hands on shoulders, torches ready, the Eagles stepped into the dark dank mines. Little in terms of visual once again, they risked getting lost within the cavernous Irondeep Mine System. The harrowing journey had them encounter a sickly green ooze that bled from the walls in the tunnels. At the mouth of the cave, it was frozen, but within the warmer reaches below ground, it oozed and burned the nostrils. While they gathered samples of this slime, a trogg barreled through the cave, fleeing from the insidious grasp of the acidic slime. However, he was trapped in it as it buried him and consumed him before the Eagles, tearing away at his flesh, and using the remnants as a catalyst to spawn into a proper ooze. Not common to Alterac, Acidic Oozes consume their hosts and dissolve them within their bodies. The terror in the mine has been revealed. But, as the Eagles fled with their brave and noble guide Gus - a few were wounded in the process. Clearing the Mine The miners have been cleared out of the Irondeep Camp, and the ground beneath the Eagles in the valley quakes as a fearsome reminder of the evil that lurks below. The massive acidic monstrosity that lurks within the Irondeep Mine must be stopped. It is up to the Citrine Eagle to devise a plan to attack the acidic monstrosity and bring it to heel to make the mines safe for the Irondeep workers once again. The Eagles made their way into the quarry by nightfall. The snows were higher, so the Eagles needed to traverse the covered paths again to avoid the dangerous materials that were dropped sometime ago. Hildira Phillips managed to step on some unused explosives, which stirred the slime within the mine even before they entered. The mine itself had changed since their last arrival. It was warmer, like a sauna. Most of the ice inside of the mine had all but melted in the last few nights. But the Eagles weren't lost in the dark like before. The explored the recesses of the mines thoroughly, led by Gus and the other mines before they arrived up a rampway that was covered in ooze on the walls and the ceiling. Astrid was assaulted first as the hot acidic slime drooled down on her as a distraction as the massive slime amassed in the room to assault the Eagles. It looked fairly hopeless, all the attacks were absorbed in the slimes form. Weapons were getting stuck, and strikes did little more than cause splatters. Frost attacks were effective, but the heat of the mineshaft caused them to have little effect long term. However Roifre Withercrest managed to spot a massive crater that dug deep into the earth that vented hot, burning steam within the complex. Using Daniel Harrison 's blade, he was able to plug up the hole so the temperature in the room quickly corrected itself. The frost returned, and the frost attacks from Astrid caused the slime to freeze. The Eagles strikes were plentiful, and powerful enough to bring the beast low. He cracked, and Eden Mabry and Daniel Harrison secured the killing strike as it shattered into a thousand pieces. Within the slime's body, a chest was secured with an enchanted lock that was only opened via.. a knock knock joke. Within the box, a book with an eye embossed on it's cover. Index of the Libraries of the Manse de Glypheye The book is a treasure of information, and alluded to a library of all sorts of useful information on Alterac, Organizations of old, and best of all treasures. The Marshal has called upon Donovan Glypheye for answers. Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Events